Fighting Back 2
by Rusty532
Summary: Fighting Back 1 was a hit...Here's the Fighting Back 2! The troubles have only started, when the four friends, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Thunder go to the Grand Canyon to destroy the Blood Stone to stop the Blood Storm. Confuzzled? Click here, and prepare for laughing fits! Rated K plus!
1. Chapter 1

**(Welcome to Fighting Back 2! Fighting Back 1 was just a start. This is the story where more fights are going to happen, and it's going to get more adventurous! Also, we're going to take a look more often in Thunder's P.O.V. Some of you don't like Thunder, and I understand. We all don't have to like the same thing. But I would appreciate it if you didn't say **_**"Thunder is stupid!"**_** Or **_**"Thunder is really annoying!"**_** Or even **_**"I don't like Thunder!"**_** I'd like it if you could please not say anything about Thunder if you don't like her)**

** Annabeth's P.O.V**

This was a rat maze.

A complete rat maze.

Lemme fill you in, but you have to stay with me here. I can't fill you in completely, so you're going to have to follow me as best as you can. It's either that, or I give you the whole story of how I got here and you miss the rest of the story.

A few days ago, a danger was arriving. It was something about a…Blood storm. The only way to stop it was destroying the Blood stone.

**(To all of you out there, I want you to know that Fighting Back 2 takes place on a quest the entire story. But it's going to be a butt-kickin' quest!)**

And just like good old times, me, Percy, Thunder, and even Thalia were on this quest together.

The Blood stone was supposed to be somewhere hidden –if you can believe it or not- in the Grand Canyon.

How were we going to find it in a massive canyon?!

The four of us stared down into the canyon, and already, my tongue was starting to go dry, just by looking at the massive red, yellow, and orange cliffs. There was hardly any grass anywhere, and a hawk soared above our heads, free to fly anywhere it pleased.

We, however, were stuck on the ground, and if we could fly, you bet we would be.

We'd be able to see where the Blood stone was hidden, and then we could destroy it.

But it wasn't that simple.

We had no wings.

We had no jetpacks.

We had nothing.

Besides, jetpacks? That would take years to even learn how to drive one. That was out of the question, and that was final.

Thunder gazed down at the Canyon for quite a while and then she jerked her head towards the canyon. "You ready?" She asked.

The idea didn't exactly thrill me, going down into a spider-infested canyon, and I shuddered at the thought. Already, we had seen a tarantula earlier, and Percy had to smash the thing with his shield. Boy, I just hate spiders. YUCK.

Percy squeezed my hand gently, probably knowing what I was thinking of.

Seaweed Brain.

Thunder began to climb down into the canyon, stepping down onto a rock, balancing her weight, and then she hopped to another rock. Thalia followed her carefully, balancing on each step down. Then, Percy started his path down, having to let go of my hand. Well, rocks, huh? However, us Athena kids come prepared.

I pulled out a grappling hook, attached the hook to a rock, and began climbing down, faster than the others.

I got to the bottom first and waited for the others.

It took a while, but they came down eventually.

"Cheater," Thalia grumbled.

I shrugged and grinned.

That was fun; to see their faces and watch them gap at me as I went past.

Thunder returned my grin, winking. "I'm impressed, Annabeth. I didn't think of that!"

"Still a cheater," Thalia growled.

Thunder bumped her shoulder against Thalia's. "Come on, grump," She smiled at her half-sister. "We all had to wake up at six o'clock too, you know."

"And we couldn't even stop for coffee," Thalia went on with her rant.

Thunder and I rolled our eyes, and then we both started off into the trees, carefully watching our step, looking for snakes and spiders.

Spiders.

YUCK.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I followed Annabeth and Thunder into the trees, Thalia shuffling right behind me. Grump didn't even fit Thalia when she didn't have her coffee in the mornings. That's her.

The four of us wandered around the bottom of the desert, dodging snake nests (I HATE SNAKES!) and spiders. Thunder sniffed around, cocking her head every once in a while and listening for sounds or trying to smell something.

The three of us waited very patiently, then Thunder turned back to us, fear in her eyes.

"Wolves!" She said, and my heart froze.

A whole pack of wolves was heading towards us right now, and even though Thunder is part animal and has gained the respect of most animals…Well, some just didn't listen to her. We might as well be sending up a flare, saying _Here's Thunder! Please come and get her, then eat us!_

Why?

The wolves were making one heck of a racket.

"Run!" Thunder yelled, but she stayed back. "I can hold them off! Just run!"

"No! We stand as one, we fight as one!" Thalia said, and stayed next to Thunder.

Part of me admired her bravery.

Part of me wanted to knock some sense into Thalia.

But we had no time to run or knock Thalia upside the head.

The wolves were onto us in seconds.

Without hesitation, Annabeth and I drew our weapons.

All I could do was hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunder's P.O.V**

A freaking hour went by.

I pressed another bandage to Thalia's side.

A nice little beating from the wolves later and it was still morning. Bleeding pretty heavily was so fun. Ow, moving my shoulder hurt like Underworld. Dang, Percy was still limping pretty badly. That wolf really bit him.

Annabeth had her arm bleeding, and Thalia got the right side of her stomach ripped up pretty badly. Ouch, that had to hurt.

We all were panting pretty hard, under the sun…

"We need to rest. Now," I said.

"I'm with you, Dr. Thunder," Percy nearly collapsed on a rock, but I helped him sit down. Annabeth sat next to him. Out of all of us, Annabeth got the least amount of a beating. Percy had to be the worst, since…

The left side of his jeans (His right) was sticky and wet…and red.

Blood trailed down the side of his leg to his shoes, and…

I was just a mess.

I don't want to go into details.

I'll save you your lunch.

Panting some more, I pulled out a water bottle and took a drink of my water. Or tried.

The cap was still on.

Stupid me.

Grumbling, I took the cap off, took a swig, then recapped it and put it back into my backpack.

"We need to find a place for the night. Now," Thalia said, struggling with her own wound.

"I can do that," I said.

I turned into a panther and took a deep sniff of the air…Cave! I think…

What was that smell?

"I'll be back," I said, then went off, limping on my left shoulder a little.

**Percy's P.O.V**

The pain was fire.

Annabeth rested her head on my shoulder and took my hand in her own. "You alright, Seaweed Brain?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded a little bit, and then put my right arm around her, since she was sitting on my right side.

"You don't wanna get next to me. I'm still bleeding badly," I whispered back, scooting a little bit away from her.

But she only scooted closer to me, until her left leg was touching my right leg. I winced at the pain at first, and then stared at her.

"I don't care if I get blood on me," Annabeth whispered. "Just tell me you're alright…"

"Wish I could say," I grumbled, looking down at my leg.

Thalia turned around so we could have a few moments to ourselves.

Thunder came back, kinda bouncing around.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"The grounds too hot for my pads!" She replied and bounced around some more.

I rolled my eyes. "Turn back into a human."

Thunder turned back to a human, and then looked at us again. "I found a cave. Think you can walk, Percy? I can give you a ride, if you need it."

I shook my head. "I'll walk."

Annabeth stared at me. "No way. Thunder, give him a lift.

"I'm fine, Annabeth," I growled.

"Nope."

"I think I know how I feel."

"Percy, just take a ride, for Zeus's sake!"

"I'm fine, Annabeth!"

"You don't look like it to me!"

"GUYS!" Thunder shouted. Then she calmed. "You two are going to butcher your relationship just because you," She pointed at me. "Want to take a walk. That's a pretty stupid thing to butcher a relationship over, don't ya think?"

I grunted, then stood up and limped a little bit forward.

Annabeth sighed and came over to me; pressing against my right side and helping me walk.

"It's not too far from here," Thunder promised, getting on my other side.

"I would hope not," I growled.

Annabeth nudged me with her shoulder. I nudged her back.

Thalia looked kinda ticked off.

Still ticked off about not having coffee.

. . .

"This is a…weird looking cave," Was all I said as we stared down into the deep, dark hole.

"I'll go first," Thunder jumped in. The floor was only five feet below us. Thunder looked around for a couple of minutes, and then signaled up to us. "It's clear! Everything's safe! Nothing…Dangerous, that I can see."

The three of us jumped down into the hole, more like me falling.

Annabeth went first, Thalia went second, and then.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" I let out a yell as I fell down. Into the sand. Onto my side. Onto my right side, let's put it that way.

Annabeth and Thunder came over and helped me up.

"I _love_ this injury," I growled.

"You alright?" Thunder asked.

"Couldn't be better," I said sarcastically as they helped me sit down next to the cave wall.

"At least it was only five feet," Thunder pointed out.

"And it still hurt," I grumbled.

Thunder and Thalia went off into the cave, and I took Annabeth's hand in my own. "Sorry…For snapping," I said.

Annabeth sat down on my left side, putting her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, too, Seaweed Brain. It has to be the heat that's doing this to us."

"Probably. Just know that anything mean I say to you is not true. EVER."

Gods, I have to be the luckiest demigod ever to have Annabeth.

EVER.


	3. Chapter 3

Grinning from ear to ear, Hank sat down at the Blue House table and pushed aside Thunder's work. Stupid designs of weapons that hardly seemed to be any dangerous. Then Hank spotted a drawing that stuck out. He lifted it up and frowned.

Thunder was a natural drawer, and usually, she was good at drawing everyone in cartoon.

But this one…

It didn't make any sense.

In the picture, Thunder was bleeding, and two eyes were on either side of her, glaring. Suddenly, Hank got the feeling like someone was laughing at Thunder while she bled endlessly. Or maybe they were the one who caused her to bleed half to death. Or maybe…She had failed someone. Maybe she had failed Zeus on a mission, and her punishment was to bleed. Something among the lines of that. Shuddering, Hank (for the first time) felt a pang of sympathy for Thunder.

He looked around, and then folded up the paper and put it in his pocket.

Grinning again, taking his mind off the drawing, Hank saw the fruit bowl.

"Ole Dionysus won't mind if I have one, will he?" Hank sneered at Seymour, the leopard head, as he took an apple out of the bowl.

The leopard growled.

Hank brought the apple to his lips, and took a bite.

The sweet, tart flavor flooded over his tongue, and juice ran down his chin.

_Master?_

Hank turned.

"Blood Storm," He called out. "Greetings. I see you are still here. Why are you still here?"

Nothing came. But Hank could sense that the monster was inside one of the walls.

_I am going after Thunder sssssssssssssoon, my lord. I have not forgotten what you did to my brothersssssssssssssss._

"Yes, a whole nest of your kind. One stupid stick of dynamite…" Hank remembered and grinned again, and his powerful fist closed around the apple. The apple was crushed, and juice flowed out of his hand and down his arm.

_What about-_

"Taphlos?" Hank threw his head back and laughed. "Taphlos is failing me!"

Then Hank flinched, remembering Thunder's picture.

**(F.Y.I, Taphlos is just some evil Greek spirit I made up, since the name sounded good. And two: Thunder's picture is a very important part of a different story. I wasn't really going to let this out…Alright. That picture Hank picked up will be a part of my series that I'm writing on notepads (and will NOT publish) called The Titan's Last Warrior. I can't spoil it for you!)**

Seymour started growling, like he could smell Blood Storm.

_My lord, are you weakening?_

"Blood Storm! You know your position! Do not ask your leader questions unless I tell you to!" Hank snarled. "I flinched because I remember the last incident we had with Taphlos."

_Ah. I remember that too. Ssssssssstupid idiot tripped over a log and jeopardized the whole misssssssssssssssion. _

Hank wanted to sigh in relief.

The stupid snake was satisfied.

Suddenly, Hank remembered what Blood Storm should be doing.

"Blood Storm, it's time to go," Hank growled.

_Yessssssssssssss, my masssssssssster._

Hank heard something slither away, and let the sigh out.

On the wall, Seymour let out a half-hearted roar.

"Yes, you know what I'm doing now. Say goodbye to Thunder while you can," Hank laughed.

Then Hank picked up his dagger and twirled it. "I have business to do. There is nothing anyone can do to save this pathetic camp. I will have my warriors run over this camp, crushing everyone in our path. I will not stop until everyone here is dead, or I will kill myself trying. But not to worry. I have generals that will take over if I die. There will be no place for demigods, and ever since Reyna let me lead the Romans..."

Hank burst out laughing.

He remembered that day when he told Reyna that he knew how to deal with a certain quest, but he had been sworn by a "god" to never say anything unless he became leader of a camp. That fool, Reyna, had bought it, and she made him the leader of the camp.

Now, Hank had never shone his true colors to the Roman camp, and he wasn't going to.

He had plans.

His plan went like this:

Lead monsters against a raid on the Roman camp and destroy it.

That was over with.

Tell Reyna that they should come to Camp Half-Blood, and she said okay. That was done too.

Next thing was to make the Greeks and Romans ticked off at each other. Camp Half-Blood would be in chaos, and the next thing you know, BAM! Demigods would be fighting each other. Then, after most died, Hank would lead his army in, revealing his true colors to the Roman camp at last.

All survivors would be killed on sight.

Then Hank would be ruler of all demigods.

But there was one problem.

One tiny little prob-

Tiny?

Call the gods tiny?

Hank knew that some of the gods wouldn't let their children's death go un-avenged.

He'd find himself being turned into a door mouse and being ran over by a horse.

So, there was that problem.

But there was another.

Thunder.

Hank was scared to death of her, though he would never admit it. Thunder was fast, hard, and could knock you out before a millisecond happened. But there was something else, too.

Hank loved Thunder more than anything in the world.

**(Confused? **

**Story: A long time ago, Thunder was four years old. She was sitting outside her home, on the side walk, bleeding and bruised. Hank, 8 years old at that moment, found her. He helped her with her wounds, and then they became friends. For a while, they were best friends. Then, two years later, Thunder disappeared, and Hank was left shattered.**

** He felt hatred for her.**

** But he didn't.**

** He loved her. And he knew it.**

** He hated John, Thunder's foster father. **

** But he took it out on Thunder.**

** But irrationally, Hank killed Thunder's mother. His claim: He was saving her from John by killing her. **

** And Thunder took it the wrong way (six years later on a quest, when she journeyed to her old home and saw the knife sticking out of her mother's skeleton)**

** And Thunder didn't even recognize Hank from all those years ago. When he saw her, he fell in love with her again. But she now hated him instantly after that quest, since she knew that he'd done it. Hank then showed his true colors, and then poisoned Chiron. Chiron elected Thunder as leader of Camp Half-Blood at the last second, and then he was dead.**

** And Hank left.**

** Confused?**

** You'll see soon!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

A whole stupid day went by.

Percy's wound opened up many more times.

My shoulder wound was nothing.

I opened one eye up and stared at the ceiling for a second. Uh…whatever. The ceiling. So pretty. Whatever.

I scoot closer to Percy and rest my head on his arm. He doesn't wake up.

Mmkay…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Hello, earth to Annabeth, wake up, girl," Thalia prodded me with a finger.

"Go back to sleep," I growled.

"Nope, don't feel like it," Thalia grins as I open one eye.

"Well, some others want to," I grumbled back.

"You can have breakfast or starve," Thalia said, standing up and walking out of my vision.

I sighed, opening up both eyes, and I stood up.

In the middle of the cave, Thunder is tending to a…fire. She poked a stick into the flames, watches as the end bursts into fire, and puts it in with the rest of the wood. Apparently, she's either making breakfast or is just playing with the fire.

Not a good habit, Thunder.

"Hey, Wise Girl," I hear a voice from behind me, and I grin.

Turning around, I find Percy sitting up. He struggles to his feet, takes a couple steps forward, and wraps his arms around me. Oh gods, I've never been happier when he's around. I respond with wrapping my arms around his chest. Thunder, being my second best friend, pretty much, turns around, and so does Thalia. As soon as they turn around, I plant my lips on Percy's.

Gods, I love Percy.

. . .

"We need water," Thunder grumbled, shaking an empty water bottle upside down.

"I can go out," I volunteered.

"But you're injured!" Percy protested.

"Not as bad as you, Seaweed Brain," I replied. "Actually, I got the least of the injuries. I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked.

"Never surer," I stood up, kissed Percy on the cheek, and started to walk out. I climbed up the rocky wall, and halfway up, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I didn't need to turn around to know it was Percy. I looked back into his pleading green eyes.

"Let me come with you, at least," He begged.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Percy. You're injured, and I can't let anything happen to you."

"I can't let anything happen to YOU!" Percy argued. "Let me come!"

"You're injured!" I growled, and Percy's grip on my shoulder became tighter.

"Let me go, Seaweed Brain!" I snapped, pulling myself from his grip and clambering the rest of the way up the wall and into fresh air. A tan hand appeared at the top, but Percy didn't pull himself up. The hand disappeared, and I looked over the edge.

"You're not going alone!" He jumped up and clung to the rocky wall, but he fell down as soon as his injured leg touched the rocks.

"Sorry, but I am," I took off.

"Annabeth! Be careful! Please!" Percy calls after me.

A pang of sadness washes over me, but I don't say anything. Sorry, Percy.

He knows he can't get up, and so, I win.

Finally!

Don't get me wrong, I love him to death, but he's WAY too protective. Sometimes, it's nice to be alone. Not that I don't love Percy or anything.

Oh gods, help him understand that.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Growling, I went back into the deep part of the cave.

"Sorry, mate," Thunder said, a sympathetic glint in her eyes. "Why not you get some sleep? I'm sure that Annabeth will come back nice, safe, and sound. She'll be back before you know it, alright? Get some sleep, buddy. Thalia and I-"

"YOU!" Thalia snarled.

"_I_," Thunder corrected, glaring at Thalia. "Will be on watch."

Sighing, I laid down and rested my head on my backpack and stared up at the ceiling of the cave. I should've gone after Annabeth! I should've ignored the fiery pain in my leg and just chase after her like no tomorrow. The problem? She probably would've made me go back down.

I started up at the ceiling some more, then heard a gentle rain begin to fall. Before I could get up, Thunder tapped my shoulder twice with her index finger.

"Sorry, pal," She said. "I know Annabeth will come back. I know she will. Get some rest, buddy."

I fell asleep, angry at Thunder for using dark magic again.

. . .

"Still asleep?"

"I did that."

"Good job, Thunder! I didn't think he'd ever stop chasing me."

Lips pressed against my forehead, then moved away.

I heard Thunder and Thalia turning around…or were they leaving? Then I heard someone climbing, and a few curses as I heard a WHUMP in the soft sand. Yep. Someone was gonna have some bruises tonight.

Finally, the two crazy half-sisters were gone.

Annabeth began to stroke my head, and I thought, _Maybe, I could just stay "asleep" a little longer. _

Suddenly, I realized for the first time that Annabeth's fingers were wet and cold to the bone. She stopped stroking my head and lay down next to me, pressing up close and shivering.

I know that coming just awake would freak her out, so I grunted, like I had just woken up.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"That's my name," I said, opening up my eyes and turning my head to look at her.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around me, trying to get as close as she could.

"Good gods! You're cold!" I put my own arms around her. Annabeth shivered and I rubbed her sides. Then I sat up, took off my jacket, and draped it over her, like a blanket. "Don't you ever go out in that weather again," I scolded, which might sound pretty stupid, but hey, I cared about her.

"Yes, dad," Annabeth snorted.

I rolled my eyes and lay back down, wrapping my arms around her again.

She was huddled right up against me, and we stayed that way for a long while, until this:

WHUMP!

Thunder yelled a few more swear words as she and Thalia came back into the cave. Both were soaking wet, and they had this angry look on both of their faces. "Didn't find the Blood Stone anywhere," Thunder cursed in ancient Greek, and I translated that and heard swear words. Annabeth had fallen asleep in my arms, so I shot Thunder a look that said _Hey, shut up. My Wise Girl's asleep._

Thunder nodded, and then sat down in front of the fire. She tended to the flames, watching as smoke rose up. Outside, the rainfall kept on getting harder and harder. Pretty soon, it was a downpour. If Annabeth had volunteered to go out in this weather, she'd have one heck of a fight on her hands, trying to get past me.

"We'll find it soon," I whispered across the caves.

Annabeth shifted in her sleep. Her head was now resting on my chest.

Thunder sighed, and in her eyes, I saw fear.

Yeah, I probably should've said this earlier.

The reason why we were so afraid of the Blood Storm was because…Well…

The Blood Storm is a giant snake.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

A while later, I woke up to the sound of water dripping.

Percy's warmth was gone.

I looked over and realized that he was gone.

I sat up quickly and looked around, and saw that Thunder was still tending to the fire; Thalia was cleaning her arrows, and Percy was nowhere to be seen. I looked at Thunder, and she looked back at me and grinned, holding up a stick that had something on the tip.

"Ready for lunch?" She handed me the stick, and the thing on the tip, I realized, was deer meat. "Thalia had some left over in her pack. Good thing she brought it, or I would've been running to the store and buying a few pounds of beef jerky," Thunder explained.

"Where's Percy?" I asked as I took a bite of the meat.

"Went out to get us some more water," Thalia replied, poking the flames with a stick.

"It's still raining out!" I said, looking out to the hole in the roof. Rain still came thundering down.

"You gotta remember that Percy can handle wetness," Thunder reminded me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine; I promise you that, Annabeth." For a moment, I felt relaxed. Thunder has that effect on most people. When she wants to, she can make her voice soft, quiet, and relaxing. It makes you slow down. I thought it out for a few seconds, and then nodded slowly. Thunder patted my shoulder. "He'll be alright, mate."

"But how did he even climb up?!" I asked, panic coming back.

"He was determined," Thunder said. "He did that for you. Climbed up there so you could survive."

At those words, I felt ready to cry. Percy had risked that injury opening up again for me! He could be bleeding to death somewhere out in the desert! I jumped to my feet and ran towards the hole in the roof, and Thalia chased after me. Thunder stayed sitting down. She knew that she couldn't stop me from finding Percy. Thalia, on the other hand, wasn't going to stop chasing me.

Thalia was out of breath, probably from that one injury she got when we were facing the wolves. She stopped, and I leaped at the sandy wall and started to climb up…Only to find Percy leaning over the hole, staring down at me. Rain came down, wetting me completely and making me shiver. Percy was dry.

"Well, we should get back into the cave," He said, and I could tell he was trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

I climbed back down, and Percy followed more slowly.

Then I saw it.

Percy was bleeding.

Heavily.

His leg wound was reopened, and he had his left shoulder bleeding too. There were scars on his face, another wound on his right hand, and his right foot was leaving a trail of blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I demanded, grabbing his collar and pulling him closer to me until we were face to face. Worry, faster than lightning, shot through me. I put my hands into fists, his camp shirt fabric in my hands.

"Wolves," He said weakly. "Again."

"Thunder!" I called. "You HAVE to heal him!"

Thunder came over and inspected the damage, looking grim. I moved out of the way. "Darn wolves," She sighed, then put her right pinky finger on Percy's neck. Almost too quickly for my eyes to follow, the bleeding ceased and went back into his wounds. His hand cleared up. His shoulder wound was left as a tiny white scar. The scars on his face healed up completely. His foot wound was gone totally. And all that was left was his leg wound, but even that was starting to look faded.

"Come on, mate," Thunder said. "I'll get you something to eat."

I helped Percy over to the fire, and he sat down in front of it, face white with effort.

"Why didn't you just stay inside, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, grabbing his hand in my own.

"I'm stubborn that way," He said, and I laughed, which made him grin.

Thalia and Thunder turned away.

Those two are smart.

They had barely turned around when I pressed my lips to Percy's.

After a few seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, whatever, we pulled back and stared at each other.

My heart was racing.

Our faces were just inches apart.

His shocking green eyes stared into my gray ones.

I leaned up, pressing my right cheek against his, my lips right next to his ear, his own next to mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," He whispered back.

"Don't ever leave me," I burst out, and then slapped a hand across my mouth. I didn't mean to say that!

Percy chuckled.

"I'm NEVER going to leave you, Wise Girl," He said, his voice still low.

"You're the one thing that completes me," I replied.

**Thunder's P.O.V**

Gods, they're so cute together!

**Thalia's P.O.V**

Where the heck's my coffee?

**Aphrodite's P.O.V**

Those two are such a good couple!

**Poseidon's P.O.V**

Why is my son dating Athena's daughter again?!

**Athena's P.O.V**

I can't believe my daughter, the smartest of my children, would date such a low intelligence being! I just don't believe it!

**Thunder's P.O.V**

Can we look now?

…Nope, they're kissing again.

**Thalia's P.O.V**

WHERE'S MY FREAKING COFFEE?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thunder's P.O.V (I did say we were going to spend more time in Thunder's…Did I? I forgot XD)**

I charged forward, and just as Eli's fist was about to come down onto the button, I grabbed his wrist and pushed him away. He snarled at me, his leopard fangs coming out…Or at least one. I had taken the other fang. He wanted revenge on that still.

Eli swiped at me, claws coming out. I could feel blood coming out of my forehead.

He had gotten me!

No duh.

My forehead was stinging with pain.

"Brother, please!" I pleaded. "This is not you! You cannot blow up that house!"

"Why not?" My brother hissed. "Jake's in there. If I can have my revenge for what he did, than I shall finally be put to rest!"

"That was only yesterday, you idiot!" I shouted. "You've been evil for longer than that! You'll never change, not ever again!"

Eli threw back his head and laughed. "And I shall still get my revenge on Jake for doubting my strength! He shall be dead!"

"How about this?!" I yelled. "I doubt your strength!"

Eli's face was twisting.

Emotion.

Sometimes it was sadness, sometimes fear, and sometimes…anger.

"You want to face death?! Well, then, DIE!" Eli lunged forward, turning into a full blown leopard, and sunk his teeth into my neck.

. . .

"AHH!" I sat up so fast, I woke the others.

"What's wrong, Thunder?" Annabeth asked.

"That same dream," I rubbed my face. "That one at the end, where he lunges forward and bites my neck, which never really happened in real life, of course."

"Yeah…Don't worry, it's not real," Thalia patted my arm.

"It feels so real," I grumbled. "Maybe it means that he'll kill me in the future or something-"

"He's not going to kill you," Annabeth's anger surprised me. "He won't. Not as long as I'm here."

"And me!" Thalia added on.

"And…me…" Percy mumbled sleepily. Then he started snoring again.

I snorted.

Percy loved to sleep.

"Well, kiddo, go back to sleep," Thalia said, patting my arm. "It'll be alright. It wasn't real, just remember that, okay?"

I nodded, and then laid my head back down on my jacket.

If only I could get rid of these nightmares.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Thunder…YOU HAVE TO STOP PLAYING AMNESIA!" Thalia shouted.

"IT'S SO ADDICTING!" Thunder said, and then went back to screaming as a monster chased her around in the game.

I had to agree with Thunder.

Amnesia was a scary game, one where a guy named Daniel wakes up in a castle (this game takes place centuries ago) with amnesia, and he only remembers his name, where he lives, and that something is after him.

The four of us loved that game, but it was scary. Lucky for us, I had made my laptop appear, and I had just figured out that there was an app to make it appear back in my cabin in case something bad was happening. But we had gotten so bored that I had clicked a button and POOF! My laptop appeared.

So, Thunder was screaming as a brute chased her.

"RIGHT! GO RIGHT!" I advised.

"AHFLSLFMSOFKSMFLMFmfosajLKJl fk!" Thunder screamed.

"SHUT THE DOOR! SHUT THE DOOR!" Percy shouted.

"MOVE THE BOX!" I yelled.

"MAKE SOME COFFEE!" Thalia exclaimed.

"COFFEE WON'T STOP THE BRUTE, THALIA!" I pointed out, panicking.

Finally, Thunder turned around, and the brute was gone.

Thunder breathed a sigh of relief, and then went on, panting.

I could feel my heart beating fast. Okay, I wasn't playing it, but it was scary!

Percy's hand grabbed mine gently. I turned away for a moment, my face gaining color. Then I turned back and stared into his sea-green eyes. I was glad that Thunder and Thalia had an addiction to Amnesia, and that they kept their eyes on the screen.

Even though Thunder and Thalia were screaming again (something about a grunt this time), Percy and I ignored them and kissed.

Time slowed down.

I noticed everything, from the lightest breeze to the cave walls. Thunder and Thalia were blocked out. I didn't know…What…My heart was beating triple…It's going even faster…Seaweed Brain's arms were around me. I put my arms around his neck. Oh my gods…I-I've never known a kiss like this.

I felt so lightheaded…

**Thalia's P.O.V**

GRUNT GRUNT GRUNT OH MY GODS RUNTHUNDERRUN ITSCATCHINGUPTOUS GODS HELP US!

**Percy's P.O.V**

Annabeth pulled away and stared at me.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life," She leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"Well, I gotta be the luckiest guy in the world to have you," I said.

She snuggled deeper into my arms, her forehead resting against my neck. We sat there for quite a while, and then I realized that Annabeth had fallen asleep. Then I realized Thunder and Thalia were asleep too. Night comes fast!

I lay down, using my backpack as a pillow, and then I put my jacket over Annabeth using one arm, since the other arm was occupied. My arm was, yes, her pillow.

"Good night, Wise Girl," I whispered softly. "I love you."

Then I settled down myself.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I love you too, Seaweed Brain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"No," I growled, glaring at Percy. "You are NOT going out alone!"

"It's water, and it's my element," He retorted.

"I don't care!" I snarled. "Remember what happened last time?! You were nearly eaten by a bunch of wolves! I don't want that to happen! Never again!"

"Annabeth, I'll be fine!" Percy took my hand but I pulled it gently away. His expression became hurt and I felt terrible, but I was not going to let him out in that rain again. "What? You're that angry that you hate me now?"

"No!" I said quickly. "I just can't let you get hurt. Never again…"

Thunder rolled over in her sleep, ending up on Thalia's backpack by accident, and Thalia, even though she was asleep too, smacked Thunder on the forehead lazily. Thunder grunted and rolled back the other way.

"I hate seeing you hurt because I love you, Percy," I said, more softly this time. I took his hand in my own. "I really love you a lot, and I'd hate to see you hurt." _Please help him understand that, _I pleaded silently to the Gods.

Percy nodded very slowly, putting both arms around me. I felt right at home, and I put my head on his right shoulder, wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you too, Wise Girl," Came Percy's soft reply. "And I want you to survive. This is the only way, I know it-"

"No," I said firmly. "I can't see you hurt, not-"

"So, what up?" Thalia sat up, making Thunder's head fall off her arm. Thunder woke up.

Percy saw his chance.

He broke free, planting one last kiss on my cheek, and he ran and climbed up the cave wall to the entrance.

"Percy!" I called angrily, and then began to follow him.

But Thalia caught my shoulder. "Let him be. He'll come back. I promise you."

"He better," I said darkly.

Though I was angry at him, I was worried.

The downpour was harder than ever, small pools of water lapping at our feet.

Then I heard yells of pain, howls of wolves, and snarls…

I bolted out of the cave, looking around, ignoring as icy missiles of wetness came down on me, and soaking me to the bone. "Percy!" I called, looking around. I didn't see anything, just gray and rain and lightning and thunder.

"Annabeth!" I heard his reply, and I got a bit hopeful.

"Where are you?!" I cried, running in one direction.

"Here!" He yelled, and then yelled in pain as a wolf attacked.

I frantically searched, feeling colder than ever, but not from the rain. It was from worry. "Percy!" I called again. We might as well have been playing Marco Polo. I couldn't find him anywhere. It was like I was blindfolded.

"PERCY!" I shouted.

"ANNABETH!" I heard him yell, his voice growing fainter and fainter.

No…no…

I ran around, hoping to see him.

Then, after five minutes of searching, I gave up.

And I was lost as well.

Lost in the Grand Canyon.

Oh Percy…

Where are you?

**Thunder's P.O.V**

"I can hear them shouting," I said to Thalia. "I'm gonna go up."

"No, no you won't," Thalia said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Us. Together."

I grinned. "Right."

Together, we climbed up the wall to the entrance and got rained upon. It was hard to tell which way was which, and I had to hold Thalia's hand to keep her with me. I was worried we'd be separated.

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" I called.

"GUYS!" Thalia shouted.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Thalia shook her head. "I have no idea. We have to keep searching. Come on, let's get our supplies and go looking. We'll leave a little bit behind in case someone comes back to the cave for shelter."

I nodded. "Good thinking."

We went back to the cave, gathered our supplies and left a bit of food and some matches, and even one full water bottle.

Together, we ascended into a complete downpour.


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's P.O.V**

_The wolves…_

_ Where were they?_

_ Annabeth…_

_ Where was she?_

_ Annabeth…Annabeth…Annabeth…_

_ Was she getting attacked by the wolves as well?_

_ Oh no…_

_ ANNABETH!_

…

I snapped open my eyes and sat up quickly with a startled yelp. Then, pain shot through me like lightning. I looked down at myself and saw slash marks, scratch marks, bite marks, and I was bleeding heavily, the ground already covered in blood around me. Vultures swooped overhead, and I knew they thought they were going to have me for breakfast.

News flash, vultures: I'm not dead.

I panted slightly under the sun, since, yes, it had stopped raining.

For a second, I thought I should just lie there and die.

Then I thought of Annabeth.

Annabeth…

She needed me.

She _loved_ me.

I needed her.

I _loved_ her.

I couldn't give up. I just couldn't. I had to get up and go. For Annabeth. I wasn't going to give up. I'll find her! Wise Girl, wherever you are, I promise you, I'm coming! I'll be there soon, I promise with all my heart…

I slowly got up, and the vultures screamed in fury, then flew away.

"Yeah, I'm not for breakfast anytime soon," I called.

Then I felt stupid, talking to some vultures.

My surroundings: Desert.

It was kinda like this: Look! A cactus! …Another one! …Another cactus…cactus over there…cactus right here…cactus…

Yeah, that's what it was like.

Not very interesting.

Then, my thoughts went back to Annabeth.

"I'm coming, Annabeth," I said out loud. "I promise…" My words dropped down to a whisper, even though nobody was nearby to hear me. "I love you…"

I didn't care if anyone thought that was stupid.

It was true for me.

I _did_ love Annabeth.

And I don't care what anyone else thought.

I set out to find my Wise Girl.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy…Must find Percy…

I could hardly keep my eyes open. I felt like collapsing onto the ground, and not even tarantulas that crossed my path scared me. I walked on and ignored them, searching for Seaweed Brain.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

I fell to the ground and passed out, hearing footsteps heading towards me.

. . .

"Do you think she's alive?"

"I wonder why she was in the desert alone."

"Kelly, I'm so worried."

"Mia, at least she's not dead yet…I think…"

Voices.

A pair of them.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself on a couch.

I shot up fast and looked around.

"Well, she's alive, Mia," Kelly said from behind.

I turned my head and looked at them.

Both girls looked about my age, 17. Both had brown hair, except one wore glasses. The glasses one had on jeans and a yellow T-shirt, and the other had on a black skirt and a white shirt.

"Um, hi," Said the skirt one.

"Hey," The glasses one said. I had a feeling that the glasses one was more punk-ish than the skirt one. "How's it going?"

"Um…" Was all I said.

"Kelly!" The skirt one exclaimed. "That's not how you greet someone who's just woken up from a day of sleep!"

"What?" Kelly growled to the other, who I was guessing was Mia. "You've had experience in this?"

"No," Mia said. "I just think that saying 'How's it going' when someone just woke up is-"

"Shut up, Mia," Kelly said. "So, who are you?"

"Annabeth Chase," I replied.

"Annabeth…I like that name," Kelly said. "So snappy, compared to my name."

"So, anyways, Annabeth," Mia spoke up. "I think you know who we are by now," She said, and I nodded in amusement. "Why were you out in the desert by yourself?" As soon as she said that, memories of yesterday came back. Painful, hurting memories.

"My boyfriend," I choked out. "We went down into the Canyon with a couple other friends and we got separated when the rain started." Should I tell them about the wolves? "A-And he was attacked by wolves."

Mia gasped, and Kelly stared.

"I don't think he's alive, then, girl," Kelly said gently.

"He is!" I cried. "I know he is!"

"What is his name?" Mia asked.

"Percy," I said, and just saying the name made me feel warm inside. "Percy Jackson."

"Percy…Does that stand for Perseus?" Mia asked. I nodded.

Mia's eyes brightened. "I study Greek Mythology!" She said happily. _Uh, Mia? Greek is not Mythology, kay? _"Do you know about the Minotaur? The Furies? How about Medusa? And Typhon? And the Titans? And Kronos?"

Oh Mcsnchizzles.

If she continued saying the names, we'd have monsters popping out of the ground, going _Hello! I'm here to kill you!_

I was going to have to shut her up somehow.

"Yeah, I know them all," I said. "Anyways, have you seen my boyfriend? He's tall, with tan skin, messy black hair and green eyes."

Both girls shook their heads.

"I'm never going to find him in this canyon," I muttered sadly.

"Annabeth, it's okay. We'll help you find your boyfriend. Your story is really touching. Why not you stay for a few days? Dinner is almost ready. You can stay if you'd like," Kelly said.

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

So, that's how one of my greatest adventures started.

**Thunder's P.O.V**

I lapped at the river water, feeling better already. Sweat dripped off my forehead, and I felt like collapsing for the thousandth time that day.

"Just a bit more, kiddo," Thalia pleaded. "I know it's hard, but you can do it."

I turned back into a human and looked at Thalia. "I-I hope so."

We watched as the sun set very slowly, both of us panting with exhaustion.

"I wish…that Percy had listened to Annabeth," I grumbled.

"Me too," Thalia agreed. "Really is a Kelp Head after all."

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Thalia and I exchanged a glance.

The whole ground shook, and suddenly, before our eyes, out of the ground came the Blood Storm, bursting through the dirt and roaring. We crouched down behind some rocks near the river, and the Blood Storm looked around, hissing, its tongue flicking in and out of its mouth. It didn't see us or scent us, since we were down wind, and it slithered the rest of the way out of the ground.

The Blood Storm: Giant green snake that's about fifty feet tall and about a thousand feet long. No, really.

The thing slithered away, taking its massive train-of-a-self farther from us.

Dear Gods, how can we fight that thing if it finds us?!

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I cried into my pillow softly.

"Percy," I sobbed quietly. "I love you…"

After dinner and a couple of hours talking with Kelly and Mia, it was time for bed. Luckily, they had a guest bedroom that was used for when their father came home for visits, which was often, as Kelly and Mia had told me.

"I love you," I whispered again. "I'll find you, Percy…I will…"

I drifted off into sleep.

. . .

"PERCY?!" I called.

White mist.

It had been like this when I died a while back and came back to life (LONG STORY) and I wondered if I was dead now. But there was hope in me too. I remembered when last year, when me, Thunder, and Thalia went on a quest to rescue Percy, and I had dreamed and saw Percy. And the dream had been real.

"Annabeth?!" There was a responding call.

"Percy!" I cried joyfully, running towards the sound of his voice.

There was a shape in the mist, and soon, I saw it was Percy.

I crashed into him and hugged him so hard, pinning him to the ground.

"ANNABETH!" He yelled happily. "Is this dream real for you too? Please tell me it is! I can't take dreams where you're just a figment! I need you for real!"

"Yes, this dream is real for me too!" I kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so much!"

"I'm really sorry that I didn't listen to you," Percy said shyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Kelp Head."

"I thought I was Seaweed Brain," He said, and I laughed, making him grin.

"Percy," I said, my laughing done. "Where are you? In the Canyon?"

"By a cactus," Percy replied, and I laughed again.

"No, you idiot!" I continued laughing as I punched his arm gently. I pressed my forehead against his neck and I brought my hand up and began stroking his face. His arms were around me, holding me close, so close that I could hear his soft heartbeat…

"Lost…By a cliff," Percy said, his voice soothing.

"Two girls found me when I passed out and brought me to their home," I said softly, not wanting to miss one bit of his heartbeat.

Tha-thump…Tha-thump…Tha-thump…

So soft…so calm…so comforting…

"I hope I can find you," Percy broke the silence.

"No," I said. "I'm going to find you. Stay where you are, alright? Mia and Kelly, the two girls, they said they'd help me search for you. Can you point out any landmarks that we could use to find you?"

"A cliff?" Percy suggested.

I held back my laugh.

"Seaweed Brain," I said seriously.

"A cactus? I have no landmarks, really," He replied.

I sighed. "Then I'm just going to have to find you on my own. We can't be that far apart from each other, can we?"

"No," Percy agreed. "We can't be."

Tha-thump…Tha-thump…Tha-thump…

I stayed like that, my eyes starting to close.

"I love you, Annabeth," Percy whispered.

"I love you too, Percy," I said, just before I fell asleep again.

. . .

"You awake at last?"

I mumbled yes, and then Kelly sat me up and handed me a bowl.

"Eat that. It's soup," Kelly said. "Today, we're going to find him."

I swallowed my first sip. "Today?!" I asked excitedly.

Kelly nodded, and then stood up. "Let me know when you're done eating!"

Today, we were going to find him.

Today…

TODAY!

Hang on, Percy! I'm coming!


End file.
